


A Kiss Instead Of A Hug.

by Togetherfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherfitzsimmons/pseuds/Togetherfitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short FitzSimmons Fluff where Jemma kisses Fitz after a dangerous mission instead of hugs him like she usually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Instead Of A Hug.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biocupquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biocupquake/gifts).



Fitz walked off of the quinjet with Hunter and sighed in relief, seeing that they were back at the base. Hunter had a bloody leg and Fitz had been shot in the upper arm during their mission to investigate some Hydra plans. Neither of the men had expected the abandoned Hydra base to be infested with agents and they barely made it out. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw Jemma at the entrance but it immediately faded when he saw her frown. He couldn't tell if she was angry or upset because her eyes looked glossy in the dim sunlight yet he hesitantly walked over to her, waiting for her to speak. 

"Fitz." The young biochemist murmured as she let her eyes scan him. "You got hurt." She stated and stared at his wound before moving her eyes to meet his. "And you could've been killed." Jemma added, shaking her head and sighed, beginning to slowly wrap her arms around his neck since she couldn't hug him due to his gunshot wound. 

"I'm fine Jemma, really. It's just a gunshot wound to the arm. I'll live." Fitz said and looked at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Right, because you're a field agent now." She said with a slight frown. Jemma didn't like Fitz constantly risking his life but it wasn't her place to tell him he couldn't. The thought of losing him crossed her mind several times and she didn't like it so without taking another second to think about it, Jemma found herself leaning up to kiss her best friend. 

Fitz was surprised by her lips meeting his but only let himself be shocked for a moment before kissing her back softly, wrapping his arm around her waist as he did so. It was a little strange for him yes, but that's how he wanted them to be. 

"Mmm, Fitz." She mumbled against his lips and began the run her fingers though his hair. "I..I like this." Jemma added with a soft laugh and pulled back to lean her forehead against his. 

Fitz laughed a little too and glanced at her. "I like this too but is getting shot in the arm what it takes to be with you?" He asked jokingly and raised an eyebrow.

Jemma shook her head and bit her lower lip. "No, just be my Fitz." She said, a little embarrassed as a blush crossed her cheeks.


End file.
